Destiny
by Yukari Naara
Summary: Semua orang berkata takdir bisa dirubah, namun tergantung kita sendiri. Aku percaya itu, tapi bagaimana kalau aku sendiri tak bisa merubah takdirku? Tapi aku terus berharap.. Semoga takdirku memang jalan yang kupilih kali ini... OneShoot/SasuSaku/GaJe/O


**Title: Destiny**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Rate: T**

**Character: Haruno Sakura x Sasuke Uchiha**

**Pair (s): SasuSaku, slight NaruSaku**

**Semua orang berkata takdir bisa dirubah, namun tergantung kita sendiri. Aku percaya itu, tapi bagaimana kalau aku sendiri tak bisa merubah takdirku?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Destiny © Nagasaime Taro

* * *

**

**DESTINY**

Menangis, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sekarang, menangisi keadaanku, hidupku dan takdirku.

Aku termenung sendirian di kamarku, futon yang berantakan tak kuhiraukan, beberapa makanan kecil tercecer disamping futon itu. Mungkin kalau ada yang masuk ke kamarku ini pasti akan berkata, 'Sakura kau ini jorok sekali..!'

* * *

Tok..tok..tok..

"Sakura.." suara lembut ibu memanggilku dari luar. Aku menoleh.

'Oh iya, kenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura.. Usiaku sekarang 17 tahun. Aku memiliki seorang kekasih namanya Uzumaki Naruto, juga punya dua sahabat, namanya adalah Yamanaka Ino dan Sasuke Uchiha'

Aku menyeka bekas air mata dipipi dengan punggung tangan kiriku, lalu dengan sigap merapikan sedikit futon dan makanan yang tercecer agar tak kena marah ibuku.

"Ada apa Bu?" Tanya ku dengan nada se-ceria mungkin. Ibu tersenyum, lalu mengelus kepalaku.

"Kau sudah ditunggu beberapa temanmu dibawah.. Bergegaslah susul mereka.." kata Ibu. Aku mengangguk, lalu masuk ke kamar lagi untuk sekedar merapikan rambut dan pakaianku yang sedikit lusuh.

* * *

Aku terkejut melihat beberapa sahabatku duduk di ruang tamu sambil sesekali mengobrol.

"Hai Sakura.." sapa Naruto yang ada di sudut ruangan. Beberapa sahabatku yang lain menoleh ke arahku lalu tersenyum. Aku mendekat pada Naruto, disampingnya ada Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tenten, Lee dan Sasori.

"Ada apa kalian ramai-ramai dating ke sini?" Tanya ku se-sopan mungkin.

"Loh.. Kau tak tau ya.. Hari ini kan keberangkatan Sasuke ke Hoshigakure.." terang Kiba langsung. Ino menatapku penuh curiga, mungkin ia menyadari mataku yang sedikit membengkak ini.

"Memangnya berangkat jam berapa..?" Tanya ku sambil menoleh pada Naruto.

"Jam 10 pagi ini, dengan kereta..." paparnya. Aku melirik jam sekilas, setengah sepuluh, hanya tinggal setengah jam.

Aku berusaha untuk menepis rasa galau di benakku. Namun nihil, rasa galau itu makin memuncak. Aku tak tahan lagi.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Sakura berjalan berdua bersama Sasuke malam ini. Sakura yang tak ada misipun menyetujuinya.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah taman yang bahkan Sakura tak tahu itu ada di desa ini.

Sasuke mendahului Sakura duduk di terpaan rumput, Sakura mengikuti.

"Sasuke.. Tumben sekali kau mengajakku kesini.. Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke menatap mata emerald Sakura. Kini Onyx dan Emerald saling bertemu pandang. Sakura tak cepat tanggap, dan hanya menunggu jawaban.

"Sakura, ini mungkin akan menyakiti hatimu.. Jadi sebelum itu aku ingin minta maaf dulu.." kata Sasuke. Sakura pusing dibuatnya. Ia menatap Sasuke lagi seolah berkata 'Maksudmu?'

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Sakura… Aishiteru…" katanya lirih, tapi tak cukup lirih untuk membuat Sakura tak mendengarnya. Sakura diam, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

"Besok.. Aku pergi.. Ke Hoshigakure.. Jam 10 pagi, kereta bawah tanah.." terangnya membuat Sakura makin hening.

"Ayo pulang.." ajak Sasuke sambil menuntun Sakura.

_**End of Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kejadian malam itu membuatku ingin sekali menangis, aku menghela nafas lalu berpikir sesuatu.

Aku sadar akan sesuatu, aku menunduk lalu melirik Naruto sebentar yang asyik bicara dengan Kiba, aku tahu sesuatu. Bahwa takdir cintaku bukan bersama Naruto. Aku menatap lurus ke Naruto.

"Naruto sebaiknya kita putus.." tak kusangka kata-kataku membuat semuanya terdiam, menatapku dengan terkejut. Tapi beda dengan Naruto, ia biasa saja.

"Sudah kuduga.." kata Naruto. Kini giliranku yang terkejut. 'Bagaimana bisa?'

"Kuantar kau Sakura.." kata Shikamaru sambil berdiri dan menggenggam kunci motornya.

"Kemana?" Tanyaku aneh. Ino mengelus kepalaku.

"Kejarlah Sasuke, sayang.." Ino memang tau apa yang kurasakan. Aku mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Shikamaru.

Shikamaru bersiap di motornya.

"Shika, jam berapa?" tanyaku. Shikamaru melirik arloji hitam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jam 09.50.." gumamnya. Aku mulai ragu, sampaikah?

Shikamaru berkendara sangat cepat, membuatku semakin erat memeluk pinggangnya.

* * *

Aku berlari begitu sampai di stasiun, melihat kecewa ke jam besar di dalam. Jam 10.03.

'Aku sudah terlamabat.. Inilah takdirku…' Aku menangis, menatap nanar rel kereta saksi perginya Sasuke. Seseorang mengecup lembut dahiku. Aku yang memejamkan mata karena menangis sangat terkejut. Siapa? Shikamaru kah? Atau…

Aku membuka mataku.

"Sa.. Sasuke…" kataku terkejut melihat Sasuke yang ada dihadapanku, dengan pakaian kaos, jacket, dan celana panjang. 2 koper berdiri sejajar dikanannya. Aku senang, gembira. Aku menghambur memeluk Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tak pergi?" Tanyaku pelan. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau menemuiku disini?" Ia balik bertanya, aku melepas pelukanku.

"Hmm.. Karena.. Ini.." Aku mencium bibir Sasuke dengan kilat. Ia memandangku lembut.

"Aishiteru mo, Sasuke…" kataku membalas kata-katanya yang kemarin. Ia mendekapku, lalu menciumku lembut. Lama. Sangat lama

Aku rasa inilah takdir cintaku. Bersamanya, orang yang kucintai. Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Fin~~**

**Yah.. Author bikin OneShoot gaje lagi deh.. Akhirnya nge-gantung ya?**

**Kritik n sarannya dong.. Kalau perlu pujian.. hehe.. *PLETHAKK.. di jitak readers**

**Ya udah.. Akhir kata.. RIPIUUWW….**

**Arigatou..**


End file.
